In WO 2000/55120 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,514, a compound similar to the compound represented by the general formula (1) for medical use was described. But activity against insects was never described therein. Furthermore, it is obvious that such compounds are not included in the claims of the present invention.
In WO 2000/7980, a compound similar to the compound represented by the general formula (1) for medical use was described. But activity against insects was never described therein. Furthermore, it is obvious that such a compound is not included in the claims of the present invention.
In US Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-032238, a compound similar to the compound represented by the general formula (1) for medical use was described. But activity against insects was never described therein. Furthermore, it is obvious that such a compound is not included in the claims of the present invention.
Furthermore, insecticides, miticides and fungicides that are second active ingredients in the present invention are compounds known in the documents respectively disclosed in Pesticide Manual (The Pesticide Manual Thirteenth Edition) and the like.
However, there is a harmful organism that cannot be controlled or is difficult to be controlled with the use of a single agent of these active compounds.
Patent Document 1: WO 2000/55120
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,514
Patent Document 3: WO 2000/7980
Patent Document 4: US Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-032238
Non-Patent Document 1: Pesticide Manual (The Pesticide Manual Thirteenth Edition, 2003)